


Pie’s Important

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Come Eating, Comeplay, Creampie, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral, Rimming, Teasing, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Y/N loves having control and Dean loves it when she’s in control.





	Pie’s Important

“Baby, please!” Dean’s plea were muffled as he bit down on his bottom lip so hard he could feel the taste of copper in his mouth. With his teeth still tugging at it he bit down and tore a hole into it. Fuck, he can’t take it anymore. He couldn’t use his hands as they were restrained to the bed. He couldn’t do anything else other than lay there, letting her do things to him that made his blood boil.

“Love it when you beg, Dean,” She snickered.  Her hands pushing his legs apart, lifting them up and almost folding him in half. Y/N began to lower herself, her face only inches from his rim. Dean could feel her hot breath on him and his dick twitched painfully against the source of the hot air. 

“Please,” His voice was cracking, the tip of his dick almost purple and if he wasn’t careful, he was going to blow. It is something he’d like to avoid because she’ll be fucking mad and then she won’t let him come again for a whole damn week. A week! Dean shudders when he thinks back to the last time this happened. His balls were visibly turning blue and Sam made fun of him in the showers when he walked in while he soaped himself up. No, Dean would really like to avoid that.

“Oh god, Dean, your ass. I just love it. Could play with it all day,” Y/N says in a playful voice and Dean saw that she was smiling. She loves having control and Dean loves it when she’s in control. There’s just too many things in his life that he needs to have control over and it’s a relief to have found someone who was willing to take the lead in the bedroom, even though it means for him that he’ll get punished on a regular basis. It’s the good kind of pain and Dean is enjoying this as much as Y/N.

Y/N trails one of her hands higher, leaving his ass with a burning desire until she cups his sac in her tiny palm, twirling them between her fingers.

“Please,” Dean doesn’t know why he’s tongue tied. Maybe it was the pressure building up in him that travels to his head and fogging his mind and therefore, blocking his thoughts. Or maybe, just maybe, it was her hands on his shaft now that massages his cock so good while she licks a stripe up his crack, “fuck.” 

“Watch your language, Dean,” She whispered before she breached the ring of muscle of his hole with the tip of her tongue as Dean threw his head back at the sensation. The feeling of it was overwhelming.

“You like that, huh?” She asked but didn’t wait for an answer as she pushed one lubed up finger into his hungry hole. Her other hand still stroked his leaking cock and Dean felt full. So fucking full already. “Don’t come yet, baby. Not before I sit on it first.”

Damn it. Dean wants it now, fuck he needs it like air.

“Babe, I won’t last. Please. Fuck me.” Dean huffed out in short breaths, lifting his head up to look at her and she greeted his gaze with a satisfactory grin. 

“Oh, baby, too much? Hhm?” She pulls her finger out of him and Dean’s ass chases after it, wants it back inside. “Aww, your ass’ so greedy.” It was a heartfelt laugh that she let out before she put his legs back down and straddled his thighs. 

Y/N was on him now, her slick pussy lips wrapping around his shaft as she grinds on him. Their juices mixing and the slick sounds of their bodies moving together is the only thing Dean hears next to his own heartbeat that was picking up speed.

“Mmh, so good, Dean.” She moans, closing her eyes as her hands cupped her tits that Dean would like to dive his face in between.

“Fuck. Shit, ah!” Dean gritted his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut as he breathed heavily. 

“What’s wrong Dean? Want to come?” 

Dean saw that she was grinning that stupid grin that he wanted to wipe off of her face with a bruising kiss.

“Not yet, baby,” She says, “Gotta put you in me first.” 

“P-please d-do it.” His voice was almost gone, his mind was blank and he didn’t really know what he was saying anymore.

“You say please so nicely, though,” Y/N whispered and Dean could hear that she was close herself, apart from the way her pussy lips fluttered around his hard shaft. “But this time because you said please.” 

She lifts up her hips and positioned his dick at her entrance before pushing the tip inside. Dean already thought that he’s going to see the light but then she rests still, crouching over him with his leaking tip inside of her. 

“B-baby,” He let out a strangled moan that sounded desperate and something that he would deny later.

Y/N braces her hands on his stomach as she slowly lets herself down, impaling herself on his cock. It was agonizingly slow and Dean squints his eyes, muttering something incoherent that not even he understands. 

She let out a deep moan when she was seated on him, her skin flush against his pelvis and Dean’s cock twitches like crazy inside of her. Instead of moving her hips and bouncing on his cock, she stays still. Not moving a single inch. 

“Fuck, no. Baby, baby, no!” He craned his head, looking at her but she’s just smiling at him. 

“Don’t come, Dean,” She says calmly, “Not yet.”

Y/N stayed like this. Dean didn’t know how long. It could have been a minute, it could have been an hour. He didn’t know but it felt like an eternity. 

“Good, yeah?” She asked, making sure that he won’t come the minute she moves.

“G-g-good..I..I’m good-Ah..” 

She was moving, lifting her hips up until the only thing connecting them was the tip of his cock before she slammed her ass back down onto him. The sensation of his dick hitting her cervix was almost too much. 

“Mmh, yes good boy.” She praises him, slamming down on him over and over until she sits down again, stilling on top of him. “What do you say Dean. I’ll let you come before me and you’re going to lick me good afterwards? Deal, huh? Clean me up real nice and make me come?” 

“Y-yes! Fuckyesshitplease!” 

“Alright, baby,” She rolls her hips, his dick still buried deep inside of her and it hits all the right spot that put the right amount of pleasure on his dick and balls. Damnit. “Come now!” 

“Ah!” Dean let out a guttural cry he only heard from dying monsters before he spills, his dick twitching, pumping ropes of cum into her heat as his feet were trembling and he thinks that he might just not have a bottom lip anymore from his constant biting.

Dean knows that he’s being watched. Y/N told him countless times that she loves to see him coming undone. 

“Now, Dean,” She got up from him, letting his spent cock slip out of her with a squelching sound before she moves further up, leaving a trail of cum on his body until her pussy was hovering above his head, “Eat up, pie’s important.” 


End file.
